


Hopeless Romantic

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Kiss cam, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Jeff wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone that his favorite part of intermission during hockey games was the kiss-cam.





	

Jeff wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone that his favorite part of intermission during hockey games was the kiss-cam. He always got shit from the guys when the noticed him watching instead of paying attention to whatever was going on around him. They always seemed to hit the bench and ice while the kiss-cam was rolling. Maybe it was his inner romantic rising to the surface but it always made him smile. There was something about the shy excitement that people got when they were on the big screen.  What made it even better lately was the fact that more same sex couples were getting to take part and it wasn’t a big deal. It was just the kiss-cam spotlighting a couple and getting the audience back on their toes, ready for the next period.

It wasn’t any different tonight. He heard the jingle of the kiss-cam as the team got situated on the bench. Jeff was about to hit the ice when someone grabbed his arm in a thick grip. “Dude, the one night you aren’t staring up at that thing.”

“What?” Jeff looked at Noah who was pointing up at the Jumbotron. He blinked a few times trying to figure out if he was really seeing himself up there but yep, there he was. He looked down the bench to see a bunch of the guys trying to hid the fact that they were laughing at him and the predicament he was now in.

“Better find someone to kiss and fast.” Noah advised him. “Or we’ll have to pull someone from the stands so you aren’t left out in the cold.

Jeff rolled his eyes and it got the entire crowded roaring. “This would be great, except if I kiss anyone I’m going to be up shit creek.”

That stopped the entire bench from laughing. They look at Jeff with wide eyes. The only person who had anything to say was Lack. “Jeff hasn’t been single for months now. I told you this was a shit idea.”

“What the fuck is he doing coming over here?” Staal’s mouth guard dropped from his teeth to be chewed on as he got to his skates. “He’s got a lot of fucking nerve heading over here after that shit he pulled earlier.”

Jeff ducked his head with a grin, having a feeling of who was skating over into enemy territory. If they only knew that the check only looked like it hurt. Sure it knocked him on his ass but late tonight, after the game, any leftover hurt would be kissed away. Jeff had been looking forward to this game even if they were trailing three points behind with one period to go. They’d be back at his house and the night would pass to soon.

“Yo, dude, ugly Russian’s not allowed.” Jordie called out and Geno tilted his head back with a loud laugh.

Jeff raised a brow, letting Geno take the lead on this one.  He rested his elbows on the wall and looked from the Jumbotron and back towards Jeff. “Thought you could use a kiss.”

“Not from you!” Noah squeaked out. He shriveled into himself at the look Geno sent him.

Jeff pretended to think it over before he leaned into Geno’s space. “You sure you up for this?”

“Captain said is okay. Plus, think I might love, just a little. So worth it.” Geno shrugged a shoulder and Jeff could see the rest of the Pens patiently waiting for Jeff to make a move. So he did. He shook his gloves off and reached up to pull Geno’s lips to his own. Their helmets clacked against each other but they fixed it quickly. Geno must not have expected him to go for it if the sharp inhalation was anything go by. Jeff felt himself melting as Geno was tugged away by his sweater and a laughing goalie. Sid gave Jeff a little salute before skating off with the rest of the Pens in tow.

Jeff could feel his cheeks burning and the crowd going wild. But his mind was still frozen on the fact that Geno said that he loved him. He was going to get so much shit from the guys from this but damn if Geno didn’t get his heart racing. He looked down the line at the slack jawed looks.

“They all thought I was lying.” Lack pointed out as he made his way out onto the ice. Staal bent down and grabbed Jeff’s gloves and tossed them to Jeff. “Damn, didn’t know you had it in you. Get it!”

Jeff skated onto the ice, his face burning and his heart racing but he finally got his kiss-cam kiss. The fact that it came from Geno, well, that was something he hadn’t thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I should be writing other things, like G2. Never fear I am working on chapter 11!


End file.
